


Do You Want Me (Dead)?

by myboi



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, All Time Low (Band) - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Do You Want Me (Dead), Emotional Manipulation, Happy Ending, Love/Hate, M/M, Mavin, Mixed Signals, Sexual Tension, Sonfic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboi/pseuds/myboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, give it up for at least a second<br/>I'm getting sick of your bullshit attitude<br/>And how you walk around like you shine brighter<br/>It's killing me<br/>So what do you say?<br/>Do you want me?<br/>Or do you want me dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want Me (Dead)?

**Author's Note:**

> Another songfic. This time Mavin

**_I let it ride on a bad bet_ **

**_I doubled down on a sinking ship_ **

**_I need a second to catch my breath_ **

**_Do you want me_ **

**_Or do you want me dead?_ **

 

Gavin knew Michael hated him, but couldn’t always tell by the way Michael would almost pull Gavin out of his chair by his shirt collar to have some time in the closet while they were at work. But Gavin let it happen, and eagerly and lovingly despised everything that happened between him and the ginger. The Brit knew their relationship would most likely end even more terrible than it already had. In the heat of the moment, with Gavin’s pants halfway down his ankles, Michael’s already off, in the prop closet on a Tuesday afternoon, Gavin felt his head go fuzzy.

“Micoo, we can’t keep doing this.”

 

**_Oh, give it up for at least a second_ **

**_I'm getting sick of your bullshit attitude_ **

**_And how you walk around like you shine brighter_ **

**_It's killing me_ **

**_So what do you say?_ **

**_Do you want me_ **

**_Or do you want me dead?_ **

 

“You ASSHOLE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? YOU IDIOT!”

Michael was known for being angry, but he never meant anything he said to the Brit, even now as Michael’s minecraft house was filling up with water. His blood was hot just looking at Gavin’s face. Since Gavin hated Michael, Michael needed to somehow hate Gavin. Gavin, apparently, had enough of the rough slaps on the back of his head whenever Michael walked past his desk, or how Gavin was treated so lowly by the man who acted like he depended on the other’s naked body. Gavin was tired of the constant bullying and abuse.

“No, Micoo. YOU are the asshole. You act like you are the ideal person. But no one even likes you. You are more flawed than any of us.”

 

**_I've got my hands up_ **

**_I'm staring down the barrel of a loaded night_ **

**_I've got my hands up_ **

**_So do you want me?_ **

**_Do you want me?_ **

 

Gavin had never walked out a Let’s Play before. In fact, Gavin had never walked out of WORK before. But there he was, sitting on his bed side. His hands were running through his hair and his eyes were staring at nothing in particular. He knew he wouldn’t sleep. He would just spend all night thinking about what he had done so wrong to Michael and why the loving Michael left. He would spend all night thinking about loving Michael, and missing the hell out of him.

 

**_I’m dead set on a getaway_ **

**_I’m dead set on a getaway_ **

**_I’m dead set on a getaway_ **

 

Michael knew that today was the straw that broke the camel’s back. If he ever wanted Gavin to let him back into his life like Michael once was, he had to repair this, and fast. The next morning, both boys called in sick, one of them not knowing. Gavin heard the knock on his door as he was looking at his keys and his packed up suitcase. He gathered up everything, and opened the door. Knowing he was going to find Michael, he pushed past him.

“W-where are you going, Gav?”

“Back to England. If I’m that far away, you can’t hurt me anymore.”

Gavin was crying without sound, and without really knowing it.

“I-I never meant to… Fuck.”

 

**_I've got my hands up_ **

**_I'm staring down the barrel of a loaded night_ **

**_I've got my hands up_ **

**_So do you want me?_ **

**_What do you say?_ **

 

Michael looked broken.

“I thought you hated me. I thought you only wanted me when YOU wanted me. Gav I only still did things with you because you weren’t protesting and I was going to take any interaction I could have with you!”

“But why did you say all those mean things, Micoo? I anger you. You’re always so angry. And I can’t make you angry if I’m just gone.”

Gavin was weeping heavily now.

“I just wanted to hate you so that you despising me would be easier.”

Michael was crying too.

“But I never could hate my boi. I-I love you too much.”

In an embrace that neither of them remembered starting, their tears combined and so did their hearts once again.

 

**_Do you want me?_ **

**_Or do you want me dead?_ **

 

“I want you.”

Michael whispered.


End file.
